


Mayonnaise

by samcat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, not entierly sure this counts as fluff but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcat/pseuds/samcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian are sharing a flat, enjoying the domestic life. Sebastian makes breakfast and doesn't waste the opportunity to play a prank on Jim.<br/>-<br/>(I wrote this just to take a piss out of a friend who likes mayo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayonnaise

Jim frowned at the egg halves that Sebastian had made for breakfast. They were _covered_ in mayonnaise and he felt sick just thinking about eating them.  
“Not hungry?” Sebastian sauntered into the dining area with another plate of eggs and salad.  
Jim scrunched up his nose as a reply.  
Sitting down on the barstool next to him, Sebastian dug into his food.  
Jim rolled his eyes and poked the egg halves around on his plate. “I’m never letting you decide what to have for breakfast again.” He picked out a salads leaf that had managed to avoid the mayonnaise and ate it. Not exactly a filling meal.  
Sebastian turned towards Jim. “Why not? Am I not a good enough chef for your standards?” he said while chewing, small bits of food falling onto the floor as a result.  
“No,” Jim frowned, “that’s not it. Not that this is something that requires any actual skills to make, anyway.” Putting his cutlery down on his plate, he got off the barstool and walked over to the couch to sulk.  
Sebastian was used to this behaviour so he just shrugged. When he finished eating he took the plates - his empty one and Jim’s almost untouched one - back out to the kitchen.

Pulling up his laptop, Jim went to work. He had emails to send, sites to hack, people to threaten. And this was far from the first time he did it on an empty stomach. He hadn’t really been a breakfast-eater before he got together with Sebastian. But he had to admit that he had gotten used to it now and he felt annoyed by the hunger that made his stomach ache. He sighed and decided to use his annoyance as extra energy to be even more ruthless than normal. Cracking his knuckles, he started typing, his fingers clattering against the keyboard.

He did his best to ignore the sounds of Sebastian destroying the kitchen. Sebastian was a lot of things, but gentle with inanimate objects was not one of them. He was incapable of closing a cupboard without _slamming_ it shut.

When half an hour had passed and Sebastian still showed no sign of showing their kitchen any mercy, Jim closed down his laptop and walked over to see what he was doing. Leaning against the doorpost, he watched Sebastian flip pancakes in the air and catch them in the frying pan again. On the floor there were evidence his catching skills still needed some practice.

“Second breakfast?” Jim asked.  
“I’m actually making these for you, dear.” Sebastian grinned at him as he dropped another pancake on the floor. “... not that one, though.”  
Jim let out a short laugh. “Why are you making me pancakes?”  
“You need to eat something. And since eggs and salad clearly wasn’t your thing, I’m making you something that I know you like.”  
“I don’t mind eggs and salad.”  
“You didn’t eat any,” Sebastian said as he poured some more pancake mixture into the pan.  
“That’s because you covered it in mayo,” Jim replied. He stopped leaning on the doorpost and stood up straight. “I don’t understand how you can eat that stuff.”  
“And I don’t understand how you can dislike it,” Sebastian said. “It’s what brings it all together.”  
“No, it’s what makes it all unedible.”  
Sebastian smiled and shook his head at him and turned his focus back to the pancake making. Jim made a face and mocking shook his head back at him, but when Sebastian payed him no attention he walked back out to the sofa.

The whole flat smelled like pancakes now and Jim’s stomach was growling loudly. He sent away one final email to one of his employees and then closed down the laptop again, picking up his phone instead to start sending out texts. Hungry or not, he was as productive as always.

When Sebastian came out of the kitchen, carrying a fancy looking covered plate and having a kitchen towel draped over his arm, Jim was lying on his back on the sofa. He almost dropped his phone on his face when he saw Sebastian.  
“What the hell?” Jim stared at him as he sat up. “Where did you find that thing?”  
“Impressed? I had to go through every damn cupboard we have to find it.” Sebastian placed the plate on the table. “But you are worth a fancy breakfast after waiting this long.”  
Jim moved over to the table and sat down on one of the barstools. “You haven’t covered the whole kitchen floor with pancakes, have you?”  
“Only half of it,” Sebastian winked at him. “I’ll go clean it up now.” He gave Jim a dramatic bow before he left. Jim rolled his eyes at him but didn’t comment on it.

Happy to finally get to eat breakfast, he lifted the cover off the plate. “Sebastian!” The happiness hadn't lasted long. He could hear Sebastian cackling with laughter in the kitchen. _Who puts mayonnaise on pancakes_.


End file.
